A Western Roleplay
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Ron takes his friends to the Room of Requirement and they have a westernstyled afternoon.


(I have several stories that are incomplete but still wanted to write a new fanfic, so here it is. It is rather strange, maybe a slight parody. Not sure. I wrote it because there was a 'Western' option filter and I wanted to write a fanfic to fulfil it. This is a strange one-shot, where characters find themselves in the American old west.

So, the characters belong to JK Rowling but this plot belongs to me.)

"Come on." Ron said, urging his friends forward.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked irritably, walking quickly beside Harry with Ron prodding them frequently.

"You'll know soon enough." Ron replied, grinning.

"C'mon mate, just tell us." Harry said.

Ron didn't reply but just kept walking. He overtook his friends and hurried on ahead. They ran to keep up and realised where they were heading.

They stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy whilst Ron walked quickly back and forth three times. A familiar door appeared.

"Come on, go inside." Ron said.

"What is inside though, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise. Go on." He opened the door and pushed his two friends inside rather roughly, entering also and closing the door behind them.

Hermione and Harry looked at the scene before them in bewilderment.

It looked like a bar from the American old west.

"It's a saloon." Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" Ron said, walking around.

"No." Harry said. "It isn't. Why did you want to show us this?"

"Well, I was in the library looking for you 'Mione and there was this section of muggle literature, for muggle studies I guess, and there were loads of books. Wanting to see the sort of stuff you read, I picked out a book. It was amazing. It told the story of a group of cowboys called The Gringlow Gunslingers, who lived in this town called Gringlow where they were vigilantes who enforced the law in their onw unique way. It was really entertaining. I read it cover to cover really quickly, and surprised myself. So I picked out another book and read that one also. I selected several other books and actually checked them out of the library and sneaked them back to Gryffindor tower. This was a few days ago, and I spent the last few evenings reading these books. Some were longer and other, but all of them were brilliant. I really love western literature. Anyway, yesterday I was, well, I was..." Ron drifted off, blushing slightly. Harry grinned and urged his friend on non-verbally. "I was here, well, out there and I was kind of acting out a scene from one of the books. I must have thought about a saloon over and over whilst walking around because the door to the room of requirement opened and this was inside. It's just how I was imagining it. Ain't it great?"

"No, we already said that." Hermione said. Ron frowned. "But, you enjoy it. So, we'll stay with you for a while. Here."

Ron grinned and ran to the bar, standing behind it. He ducked down, where they couldn't see him and when he stood up he'd changed out of his Hogwarts robes into a costume which looked like it had come straight from the 1890's of America.

"What will you folks be having?" Ron asked, putting on a strange accent. Hermione giggled and stepped forward.

"I'll have a butterbeer please Ron." She said.

"I ain't never heard of nuthin' like that Mam, but, I've got the finest ale in any state." Ron ducked down and pulled out a dusty bottle, which he opened and poured into a rather grimy glass. Hermione looked at it with disgust. "Go on 'Mione, please. They just weren't so clean then." Ron said quietly, before going back into role.

From where he still stood Harry was laughing loudly.

Hermione sipped the drink.

"It's not that bad Ron." she replied, a little surprised.

"The name ain't Ron, little lady. It's Clint Eastwood."

Harry and Hermione exploded with laughter, causing Ron to frown. They quickly stopped, but had trouble supressing smiles.

"Anyway, what about you sir? What'll you be having?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry walked over and stood by the bad, eyeing up Hermione's drink.

"What else do you have apart from that?" he asked.

Ron grinned and produced a bottle with what looked like water inside.

"I got meself some fine gin here, if you wan' it."

Harry eyed it suspiciously before nodding.

Ron took two small, also dirty, glasses out and filled them.

"You drink them like this." Ron picked the glass up and knocked it back, drinking the contents in one go. He grimaced at the taste and Harry looked a little offput by that. "It's fine, Harry. Go on." Ron said quietly in his normal voice.

Harry copied Ron and spluttered loudly.

"Merlin!" He cried "That's disgusting. Hermione, let me try yours please."

Hermione handed her glass to Harry and watched as he sipped it. He sighed at the taste.

"Ale is good, I'll have another ale please." Harry said, adding "Clint."

Ron, looking extremely happy with himself for involving his friends in this muggle-related roleplay, got out another ale, poured it into a glass and gave the beer to Harry, who sipped it slowly.

"Can I try that stuff Harry hated?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, pouring her a shot of gin. She knocked it back, swallowing it, yet not grimacing. "It's not that bad, Harry, you idiot."

She swayed slightly on her seat, but regained her normal posture quickly.

"Hey guys, take these and go change. This is fun." Ron said, handing two bundles of clothes over to his friends. They looked at Ron, then at the clothes, back at Ron before sighing and walking away. Hermione went behind a well-placed screen, whereas Harry just changed in the middle of the room whilst Ron cleaned some glasses with a dirty cloth.

Harry finished first and Ron wolf-whistled at him for a joke.

"What is it?" Hermione asked from behind the screen.

"You'll see when you come out and notice Harry's apparel." Ron replied.

Harry looked down at his outfit and couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't seen many western films whilst staying with the Dursley's but he had enough knowledge to know he was a stereotypical cowboy. He sauntered over to the bar and placed one arm on it, leaning against it as he crossed on leg over the other. Harry liked his hat best.

"Say, Clint, how about another one of them ales?" Harry asked, putting on an accent.

Ron nodded and handed Harry another.

"Thank ye. Oh, and by the way, the names Dan Holt, but most of my friends call me Dodge."

"Alright Dodge, nice to meet you."

Just then Hermione came out, a blush on her cheeks.

"Ron, how can you expect me to dress like this?" She asked, gesturing to her costume which made her look like a true saloon girl. The dress was black with red stripes, but looked rather authentic. Hermione also had a headdress on her bushy brown hair.

"I think that Clint just wants you to look the part, missy." Harry replied, on his friends behalf.

Hermione shook her head, smiling to herself. She'd only do this for them two, she knew. She walked back to the bar and asked for another shot of gin, which Ron gave her quickly, watching in slight awe as she knocked it back again.

"The name is...uh..." Hermione paused, trying to think of a name. "Sally Dixon."

"Well, Sally, I'd sure appreciate a dance." Ron said cheekily.

"I am not dancing in this dress!"

"Well, nothing wrong with trying." Harry said, as the three friends laughed.

Hermione walked around the saloon, looking at the things on the walls, the various artefacts dotted around the room. It was rather fascinating, and like bieng in a museum. Once again, she was amazed by this school and the room of requirement.

Ron had also opened up the possibility of many other things to her.

Harry and Ron joked around, in character, whilst Hermione explored. They told various made-up stories and really enjoyed themselves.

Harry was surprised to find how much Ron knew, and it amused him greatly.

A few hours later, after several drinks, many conversations and stories, and some dancing from all three parties, the three friends left the room of requirement and went back to Gryffindor tower wearing their Hogwarts robes. It had been one of the funnest Saturdays they had had in a while, due to all the depressing stuff going on in their seventh year, what with the loss of Dumbledore and the final war approaching. However, with Ron's discovery and imagination, the three friends knew they'd have at least a bit of fun and joy in their lives. They were definitely going to do this western-styled thing again, and more.


End file.
